We havn't even STARTED yet!
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: People think that the one they like would hurt them if they told their 'special one' they cared for them. The same is no different than with warriors. KazukiXTokiko. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane, no, it's......it's...............................LAWYERS! CRAP! I've been followed!

* * *

**~First Person -Tokiko~**

Why!? It just doesn't make sense to me....

I've been sitting up on top of the school as I continue to hear the moans and screams of Kazuki's training with Captain Bravo. The poor guy. He always seems to be getting punishment where it's not needed. Maybe I should ask the Captain if he could take a day off.....ARRGH! I did it again! Why am I worry-ing over_ him_!? This is _his_ problem, not mine!

Even though I keep telling myself that, I still can't get him out of my head. It's like, ever since he came back to the factory to help me, he's become more than my apprentice. Why is he having this effect on me? No other guy I've ever met before has made me feel like this. So.....so............flustered. I feel both weak and strong at the same time.

I feel weak because I'm almost constantly worrying over him.

I feel strong because whenever I see him in danger, I get this sudden boost of power.

Maybe......maybe I'm just imagining things. *sigh* Well, this school is now DEFINITELY different from the last.

**~First Person Kazuki~**

Bravo: "BRAVO BACKBREAKER!!"

***CRUNCH***

The first thought that went through my head after that was, to be expected, MY BACK!!!

Bravo just flopped me off to the side as he walked away. It was then that I heard the most horrid thing I've ever heard. It was actually much worse than hearing Papillon practically flirt with me over the phone. *shudder* I'll never forget that memory, WHY ON EARTH DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT!? I just KNOW he's out there laughing at me, laughing at me because he KNOWS I would have thought of him like that, he just wanted to freak me out...THAT JACK-A$$!!

Anyway, back to my current horrible situation. I just heard the Captain say 'Okay, that's enough **_stretching_** for now.' The hell is he talking about!? He just wiped the floor with me!! Not only that, he made me wipe the floor! The hell!? Why in the world did _I_ get stuck cleaning up after HIS mess!? Uuugh.....man, he's almost as strict as Tokiko.

Tokiko.........aww crap. I've got that feeling in my stomach again. Everytime I think of her I feel woozy, and my stomach starts swirling around. Is this what they call the butterflies? Oh man, I can't be falling for her. She would kill me! Hell, she even poked at me with her mini-skirt...thingies. *sigh* Great. If she ever finds out about this, she'll hang me....but first she'll give me a super-wedgie with her death skirt and THEN kill me. She's like that ya'know. Even though I keep reminding myself of that, she just won't leave my mind. I have to fall asleep or do something where I'm totally focused before I can get her face out of my head.

It's times like this that I let my mind wander. What would happen....if I told her?

What would she do..........would she reject me?

I suddenly felt my entire body wrench in fear, and dread.

Would she accept me?

The fear and dread dissapeared, in their place I suddenly felt a warmth spread throughout my body.

The time back at the factory reappeared in my mind. She had told me she liked me. Not in the fangirl kind of way, just a normal, friendly kind of way. Maybe that's when it happened. The day I fell for her. I know I fell for her, it's pretty obvious if you look in the right places. What am I, that Naruto character? Not being able to tell if someone likes you even if they're practically molesting you? *shudder* Damn that Papillon.....giving me those gay images.....seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING RUNNING AROUND IN HIS UNDERWEAR!? At least he's got SOME clothes on nowadays.

Despite the horrid images I keep getting, I STILL can't stop thinking about Tokiko. I want to tell her that I like her, but I'm afraid she'll reject me. I can feel my whole body screaming at me, saying it wants to hold her, to give her comfort, to get to actually KNOW her. She's such a mystery to me. Heheh, now that I think of it, this is actually like one of those studentxteacher relationships. The student looks up to the teacher, while the teacher doesn't even notice. *sigh* but I don't want it to be like that. I want her to actually notice me. What am I gonna do?

Uh-oh....I'm still not sure what I'm going to do about Tokiko, but Bravo? Yeah, I know what I'm going to do.

Kazuki: "RUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"

Bravo: "Come on Kazuki! Let's lift some of these rediculously large boulders!!"

**~Tokiko and Kazuki~**

AND WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING WE'RE GOING OUT!? WE HAVN'T EVEN _STARTED_ YET!

* * *

Kenta: Heheheh! Allo!

I've recently found Buso Renkin and have felt this feeling of joy practically pounce throughout me ever since. Once I read the name of the author, I couldn't help but nearly cry. Watsuki Nobuhiro is my IDOL! The guy creates some of the funniest manga I've **_EVER_** read. Not only that, but his fight scenes are AWESOME!

If by some odd, mysterious, trans-dimensional, plot-twisting turn of events Nobuhiro-sama actually reads this, I have but one thing to say.

"WATSUKI-SAMA! YOU ARE A GOD OF MANGA!!"

Okay, main point of all this rambling:

I have only read up to book three of Buso Renkin, so I have NO IDEA how the story ends, even if I get the feeling that alot of people already know how it ends. So as one fellow Manga reader to another, PLEASE DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!!

I Love reading stories and finding out if this happens, that happens or this happens that way and yatta yatta yatta.

Back to the point. I don't really know alot of Buso Renkin, so I hope I can keep your attention long enough to get a review from you guys! It's not that hard, really. Just click that white button with green letters and type something like...."I LOVE IT!" I'll be happy.

*Cookie for anyone who does that. If you do, tell me what kind of cookie you want and I'll go out and buy it.*

Okay, I'm done rambling. (even though I don't mean to try and ramble like I've....been........doing.....................................CRAP! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!!)

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
